Slayers Of Cameron
by DarkAngel-95
Summary: Buffy's gone. Angel moves to Cameron North Carolina, where he meets the new Slayer or Slayers Disclaimer: I don't own anything! cpet Lynn and Katherine and sarah and cole i do believe... :D


The Slayers of Cameron  
  
November 1st, 2003  
  
"It all started out when I was 15 years old and in a new high school in Cameron, North Carolina. A strange man named Giles came up to me and told me that I have to answer my calling. So I moved with him from Toronto, Canada to Cameron. It feels weird being away from my home. I miss all my friends and family. Now in Cameron, Giles is teaching me about Vampires and Demons. Its also weird because he said it was my true calling because the old slayer had died and I was to take her place. The council said I was the strongest one yet, but I don't think so. Lately there is this strange guy fallowing me around everywhere at night when I patrol. I heard that his name is Angel, sounds evil, doesn't it?"  
  
1 Year Later  
  
"Quick, pass the crossbow Angel!" Lynn yelled. Then with a pull of the trigger, a vampire busted into dust. Then ten more vampires came rushing around a crypt in the Cameron cemetery.  
  
"Oh! So you wanna play ruff then!" Lynn said. Now Angel and Lynn were deeply engaged in battle.  
  
"There's too many of them, we have to run." Angel yelled over to Lynn.  
  
"No! We have to fight! Or there's gonna be more bodies in the morning!" Lynn replied.  
  
"But they're to strong!"   
  
"Angel, listen to me. You're a Champion, you are better than them. You can choose to fight along side me till there dusted, or you can go. Its up to you." Lynn said before she got tackled by a vampire.  
  
Then Suddenly a girl jumped out from behind a crypt. She was about the same age as far as Lynn could see. She started right into fighting. Then what seemed to be a matter of minutes, all the vampires were dead.  
  
"Wow! We couldn't of done that without you." Angel said.  
  
"Yeah." Lynn said sarcastically.   
  
"Well, it was no problem at all."  
  
"Hey! You were really good," Angel replied. Then the girl turned and walked away. "Ouch! Why'd you hit me?"   
  
"You don't even know her! C'mon we have to go see Giles." Lynn said. Then Angel and Lynn turned around and started to head towards the library were Giles was reading.  
  
"Giles!" Yelled Lynn. After a few seconds Giles appeared, coming from his office.  
  
"Yes, yes. What tis it?" Giles said in his English accent.  
  
"There's a new slayer in town." Replied Lynn.  
  
"Are…are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'm her watcher!" Came a voice from the doors behind them.   
  
"I am Wesley Wyndam - Price. But you can call me Wes." While picking up Lynn's hand and gently kissing the back of it. "Ahem-" Angel said while purposefully coughing. "I do believe we are here to know why there is another Slayer in town! Not to win over 16-year old girl's hearts." He added.   
  
"Umm. Right. So sorry." Wes apologized.  
  
"What's her name?" Lynn asked.  
  
"Her name is Katherine!" Replied Katherine while bursting through the doors and stopped suddenly.  
  
"We have to hurry! There's a hole bunch of Vamps coming. There's like twenty or so. We have to go, we can't take them all on."  
  
"Vampires?" Asked Giles if that's what Katherine wanted to say.  
  
"Whatever!" Replied Katherine.  
  
"Now's not the time for Language class Giles!" Lynn added.  
  
"And they seem to have a purpose." Wes yelped as he saw the through the glass doors leading to the hall outside the Library.   
  
"Run!" Angel yelled, pushing Lynn to the back exit of the Library.  
  
"Quickly, through the back doors." Giles suggested, but it was not good advice because even more Vampires came through their only exit. There was no escape for them. Then without thinking Lynn and Katherine charged forward to try and cut down the number of vampires. But it was no use, the vampires attacked too quickly. But there was something different about the leader that Lynn sensed. She tried to fight off three vampires at once, but they were to strong and grabbed her. Then shortly after everyone else had been beaten and also grabbed.   
  
"What do you want?" Angel said, furious. There was no answer.  
  
"Who are you?" Katherine asked the leader. Then tried to escape.  
  
"Oh! I'm Spike, and I came for a little present for my pet." Then a woman vampire walked to Spike's side.   
  
"Ooo…I want that one Spike." The Woman said, while pointing at Lynn. Lynn tried to get away at that point, but did not succeed.  
  
"Bring her to me. NOW!!" Spike yelled. "Oh you people are useless!" Spike went over to Lynn and grabbed her arm and pulled her close. "Say goodbye to your little friends!" The Lynn sapt in Spikes face, full of disgust.   
  
"Spike? Can we go now?" Dru asked.  
  
"Yes pet, we can go now." Spike replied. At that they walked out of the library, and out of site.  
  
"No! Lynn!" Angel yelled, while trying to get away. But one of the vampires punched him in the stomach. The remaining vampires had tied everyone up, leaving them helpless and a target. After a few minutes, Angel had broke free of the ropes. He then untied the rest.  
  
"Is everyone okay?" Angel asked.  
  
"Well we're down one slayer!" Katherine said.  
  
"I have to go find her!" Angel said. Then ran out in a rush to find his love. He picked up Lynn's sent. In the distance he could see two people running towards him. It was Xander and Cordelia.   
  
"What's going on Angel?" Cordy asked.  
  
"We just got attacked by Spikes men and they took Lynn. Go back to the Library and help the others." Angel said and carried on in the search for Lynn. 


End file.
